


Just some unlucky circumstances

by Create_not_destroy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Create_not_destroy/pseuds/Create_not_destroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein paar unglückliche Umstände... ja, genauso könnte man meine Situation gerade nennen. Ich meine, ich bin ein riesiger Fan von Naruto, hab sogar einige Vorbilder in der Serie? Aber wie zum Henker bin ich bitte schön hier gelandet?! Und wie zur Axt kommst du jetzt als 08/15-Mensch mit paranoiden Supermenschen/-ninjas zurecht, von denen du den gesamten Lebenslauf kennst?            </p>
            </blockquote>





	Just some unlucky circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo alle zusammen!
> 
> Ja, ich hab vor einiger Zeit die Seite AO3 entdeckt und mir gedacht: Warum poste ich nicht einfach die Story, an der ich schon eine Weile schreibe hier? 
> 
> Auf jeden Fall gehört mir hier vieles nicht und ich würde Kishimoto auch nie sein Eigentum absprechen. :)
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story. :D Dienstags werde ich, wenn es zeittechnisch möglich ist, ein neues Kapitel hochladen. 
> 
> Man liest sich.

_„Things fall into place with startling ease, sometimes.  
It’s actually rather surprising, then, how easyliy the fall apart.“_

 

Es gibt so Momente, da glaubst du, dass du gleich sterben wirst. Und du hast auch jeden Grund dafür. Denn wenn ein weißer Lastwagen auf dich zurast, während du auf deinem Roller sitzt, laut hupend, dann geht dir erst einmal alles auf Grundeis.

_„Hier! Hier ist noch jemand am Leben! Schnell! Holt die Medic-Ninja.“_

Und wenn ich Grundeis meine, dann die tiefsten Tiefen der Antarktis wo es gar kein Leben mehr gibt. Das Einzige, was du dabei noch wirklich denkst, ist: Oh shit.

_„Hier legt sie auf die Trage. Vorsichtig. Sie scheint mehrere gebrochene Knochen zu haben.“_

Jeder der etwas anderes sagt, wie er hätte über den Sinn des Lebens nachgedacht, HA! Das ist jemand den ich eiskalt einen Lügner nennen würde. Und normalerweise beschuldige ich Leute nicht sonderlich schnell. Aber Sinn des Lebens? In vielleicht 2 Sekunden, bis du einen Aufprall spürst? Oh bitte.

_„Das… das… das ist unmöglich!“_

Das glaubt ihr doch ganze ehrlich selber nicht, oder? Gut, was ich noch gedacht habe, war ein UAAAAAAAAAH! Weil schreien kannst du nicht mehr. Du bist wirklich nur so ein ängstliches Kaninchen, welches die Schlange anstarrt. Oder eben der Rollerfahrer beim Lastwagen. Äh. Ja. Nicht schön.

_„Was…? Was ist Amaya?“_

Ich war gerade auf dem Heimweg von einer Freundin gewesen, und nein, ich hatte nichts getrunken, falls ihr mich das fragen wollt. Ich war vollkommen nüchtern. Trinke eigentlich generell nicht viel, weil ich Alkohol nicht gut vertrage. Soll heißen ich bin sehr schnell betrunken.

_„Dieses Mädchen… sie… sie absorbiert das Chakra.“_

Aber ich schweife vom Thema ab. Wenn ihr euch wirklich meine Geschichte antun wollt, dann acht euch das von Anfang an klar. Das Abschweifen, dass passiert mir häufig. Ich habe einen Gedanken und springe dann zum nächsten und… verdammt.

_„Was?! Das ist unmöglich!“_

Aufprall. Ja. Tut mir Leid, ich sag’s ja. Auf jeden Fall ist das, an was mich erinnere, war dieses ‚Oh shit‘ und dann nichts mehr. Also kein Schmerz.

_„Ich hab so etwas noch nie gesehen. Aber sie absorbiert alles Chakra, womit ich versuche sie zu heilen.“_

Oder ein weißes Licht und dann sehe ich meinen Großvater wieder. Das war eigentlich das, worauf ich mich am meisten gefreut hatte, am Sterben. Oder Tod. Okay, das hört sich jetzt mehr als nur makaber an.

_„Bringt sie ins Krankenhaus! Schickt nach einem Hyuuga. Ich will einen genauen Bericht über diese Frau haben!“_

Was ich damit eigentlich sagen will, ist dass ich keine Angst vor dem Tod habe. Ich habe Respekt davor und glaube nicht wirklich an irgendein Nachleben. Aber wie gesagt, ich hatte auf meinen Großvater gehofft.

_„Verstanden, Lady Amaya!“_

Tja, da hatte ich Pech gehabt. Ich war nur froh, dass ich nicht bei Bewusstsein war, als ich auf dem Boden aufschlug. Oder vielleicht war ich es ja und erinnerte mich ja nur nicht daran. So ist das ja immer. Du fällst, verletzt dich, aber an den Fall erinnerst du dich nicht.

_Ein Rascheln war zu hören und ein leises Plump. Dann setzten sich mehrere Füße in Bewegung._

Auf jeden Fall war da nur Schwärze. Und vielleicht so etwas wie ein pulsieren im Hintergrund. Aber sonst nichts. Und verdammt nochmal ich hatte keine Ahnung was das Pulsieren, dieses Dump… dump… dump… zu bedeuten hatte. Könnte mein Herzschlag gewesen sein.

_Schließlich waren mehreres Stöhnen und einige Schreie zu hören. Und mehrere normale Stimmen tuschelten._

Dann war da ein Ziehen. So als hätte jemand ein Seil um meinen Bauch gebunden und würde daran jetzt wie ein Verrückter ziehen. Wenn ich könnte, hätte ich nach Luft geschnappt. Im Nachhinein könnte man das so beschreiben, als hätte mir jemand dazu noch kräftig in den Magen geschlagen, so als würde sämtliche Luft aus meinem Körper gepresst werden.

_Eine Tür schloss sich und ein Teil des Stöhnens verstummte. Aber es war immer noch da, genauso wie der Atem, der zu hören war._

Dort, wo es sich angefühlt hatte, als hätte mir eben wer eine im Magen verpasst, erschien plötzlich ein kribbliges Gefühl. So als würden tausende an Ameisen durch meinen Magen krabbeln. Wenn du dich nicht bewegen kannst, dann ist dann ein echt mieses Gefühl. Weil du dich kratzen willst, aber nicht kannst.

_Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür wieder und ein Zischen war zu hören, welches schnell verschwand. Dann begann eine Frauenstimme zu reden._

Je älter ich wurde, desto mehr verschwanden diese Eindrücke, bis ich nicht einmal mehr sicher sagen konnte, dass ich sie wirklich gespürt hatte. Aber komplett vergessen habe ich sie nicht.

_„Das ist die Frau von der ihr mir erzählt hab?“ – „Ja.“ – „Ein genauer Bericht. Sofort.“_

Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Verdrängen von allem, es zu ignorieren oder nachzuforschen. Hab mich für das Zweite entschieden. Warum werdet ihr noch verstehen, denke ich.

_„Wir haben keine genaueren Informationen über diese Frau. Ihr Alter ist vermutlich zwischen 16 und 20 Jahren. Blutgruppe B. Laut Herrn Hyuuga hat sie mehrere angebrochene Rippen, eine starke Gehirnerschütterung und ihr linker Arm ist an zwei Stellen gebrochen. Das sind bisher ihre ersten Brüche, ihre Knochen zeigen keinerlei Male von Vorhergehenden. Zudem fehlen ihre Mandeln und… wir sind auf etwas Merkwürdiges gestoßen.“_

Insgesamt war das die Verbindung, diese Schwärze, zu meinem neuen Leben oder wie auch immer man das nennen will. Ich weiß nur, dass ich den Ärzten mehrmals fast weggestorben wäre, bevor sie mich stabilisieren konnten.

_Die andere Stimme gab ein erstauntes „Hm?“ von sich. „Was wäre das? Und warum ist der Bericht so ungenau?“_

Falls ihr jetzt glaubt, ich wäre einfach wieder aufgewacht und hab beschlossen, mein Leben zu ändern, weil ich dadurch eine Erleuchtung hatte, mäh. Da muss ich euch enttäuschen. Das mit dem neuen Leben war anders gemeint.

_Die erste fuhr fort. „Der Feld-Medic-Nin, der als erstes bei ihr war, hat Folgendes berichtet und ich kann das nur bestätigen. Wir konnten nicht mehr in Erfahrung bringen, weil sie… Madam, sie scheint sämtliches Chakra zu absorbieren. Wir konnten ohne den Hyuuga bis auf den Bluttest und den Beobachtungen keine Ergebnisse erzielen. Und… Sie hat absolut kein Chakra System und kein eigenes. Nur ein kleiner Kern ist in ihr enthalten, der allerdings kein eigenes produziert. Das was sie in ihrem Körper aufgenommen hat, verläuft auch nicht in Bahnen, sondern es wirbelt chaotisch herum. Außerdem…“_

Sagen wir es so: Habt ihr jemals darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre in einer komplett anderen Dimension aufzuwachen? Wirklich darüber nachgedacht? Ich ganz ehrlich nicht.

_„Ja?“_

Und ich kann euch eines sagen. Da Fuß zu fassen ohne Hilfe, ist fast unmöglich. Egal wir du diese Dimension vielleicht kennen willst. Was das schon wieder bedeutet? Nun… lasst euch überraschen.

_„Wir haben sämtliche Akten durchgecheckt… aber wir haben keinerlei Daten über sie. Laut den Akten… existiert sie nicht.“_

     


End file.
